Commercial off-the-shelf power supplies for use in high-power applications are typically air-cooled. However, cooling systems for such power supplies are susceptible to clogging and reduced performance when used in dirty or dusty environments, such as industrial cutting environments, because of particulates entrained in the air. Thus, when incorporated in an industrial cutting laser such as a fiber laser system, air-cooled power supplies can suffer from overheating. Water-cooled power supplies typically used in such applications must be custom ordered, and are costly and suffer from long lead times. Additionally, because of the relatively low production volumes associated with water-cooled power supplies, they typically lack the latest efficiency-increasing features found on higher production volume, air-cooled, power supply units. Accordingly, improvements to power supplies for high-power applications are desirable.